


Prescience

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “I really need you.”





	

“I really need you, Padmé,” Anakin whispers, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” They’re relaxing together in bed, the artificial sun just starting to appear over the skyline. It’s so rare that they have the chance to stay like this, but it makes it all the more precious. He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist.

She turns to smile up at him, sighing softly. “You’d be okay,” she says, and he swallows hard, the shift in the blue of his eyes telling him all she needs to know about what brought this on. “The nightmares again?” She doesn’t know how to help, and it breaks her heart to see him so frightened.

He nods, and she reaches up, brushing a hand over his cheek. “I just- I’m afraid I’m going to lose you. I see you dying, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” His voice shakes as he confesses it, and he closes his eyes as if he’s afraid to look at her.

“Ani. I’m okay. Nothing is going to hurt me.” She turns his head up to look into his eyes. “You’ll keep me safe, I know you will.” 

He lets out a slow breath, slowly relaxing as her fingers brush through his hair. It takes a moment, but he finally nods. “I will. They’re just bad dreams, right? They can’t hurt anything.” He smiles and tugs her close, giving her a soft kiss, the sunrise finally chasing away the shadows from his face as they leave the nightmares behind in the darkness.


End file.
